


Intoxicated

by LullabYBM



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Dry Humping, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Pining, Smut, bambam is whipped, did I already mention smut, just a little bit, so much fluff your heart will burst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabYBM/pseuds/LullabYBM
Summary: From the absolutely sinful moves when he dances, to the smooth curve of his plush lips and his hot chocolate colored bedroom eyes - Every part of Yugyeom seems to work like a drug on Bambam, lulling his senses into a fog that he can't escape from, intoxicating him to the very core.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guyss! I'm finally back with another Yugbam fic <3 It's filled with a good amount of smut and fluff, because apparently I love to drown myself in all the feelings for this couple :') It will be uploaded in three seperate parts, starting from today! (So one part every day)  
> I hope you like it and maybe leave me a little feedback <3
> 
> PS: I made a few alterations here and there (f.e. about Bambam's flat, their dorm life etc) to fit the story line. It's not a big deal, but I just thought I would mention it! :D
> 
> Now enjoy ~ ;)

There are many things that impress Bambam when it comes to Yugyeom. Actually, countless things. But the one that manages to throw him into a state of complete awe every single time is seeing the younger dance. Smooth moves and raw emotions - Yugyeom is a whirling piece of art when he dances. Bambam knows that it is the only time his band member and best friend truly feels free. Especially when it comes to free-styling, no choreography binding him down to certain moves and his body just getting drunk off the music. It’s utterly marvelous to Bambam. 

It’s one of those times again, all members long done with practicing and only Yugyeom and Bambam left in the studio, clock close to hitting 2 am in the morning.  
But the youngest of the group still wants to practice and Bambam has made himself comfortable on the couch in the back to watch. He is one of the only people Yugyeom allows to be with him at times like this. When he tries out new things he’s not sure about and when he wants to feel at peace. 

Bambam felt more than honored when Yugyeom told him that the other night, sweat dripping down from under his cap and down his face and neck.  
The elder still remembers the undeniable blush that crept into his cheeks. Shaking his head, he focuses on Yugyeom dancing again. Bambam has no intention of once again indulging in these guilty thoughts about his friend, who seems to knock at his heart's door more and more persistently with each day that passes.  
It’s wrong, the blonde tries to convince himself for the nth time. There’s nothing wrong with swinging the other way, the Thai has come to terms with that long ago, but in Bambam’s head it’s definitely weird to fall for his best friend, whom he’s sure of doesn’t return his feelings. Yugyeom never expressed anything in that direction – hasn’t even confirmed to him that he is into boys. At least not explicitly.  
Bambam notices he’s gnawing on his lip again and staring at Yugyeom maybe a bit too intensely. Quickly he shakes himself out of his daze and sinks further back into the couch and his hoodie out of embarrassment.  
But Yugyeom doesn’t even seem to take much notice of his surroundings, his body currently moving to a slow, sensual beat. Of course, those are Yugyeom’s favorite type of songs - and at the same time, unintentionally, torture for Bambam.  
Those illegal plush hips moving from side to side and body roll after body roll rocking through toned muscles is just a little too much for him to take sometimes. The blonde gulps and unconsciously starts to bite his plump lower lip again. It’s not that he can help it, really. It’s not his fault Kim Yugyeom belongs in a freaking museum.

Then the song ends and Bambam releases a deep breath he didn’t even notice he’s been holding. Yugyeom is drenched in sweat by now, his tank top and joggers clinging to his frame, showing off his toned chest, arms glistening. He stretches for a while, his session obviously soon coming to an end, and Bambam tries to ignore the pang of disappointment in his chest. It isn’t the regular for them to have nights like these and the elder strangely feels like something’s taken away from him every time they step out of the studio, leaving the magical, fast passing hours behind.  
When Yugyeom approaches the couch, where his stuff is placed next to the blonde’s hunched form, Bambam can’t stop his eyes from trailing down the dancer’s exposed sides, where his tattoos are placed, fine black lines on milky skin. Another thing Bambam really likes about Yugyeom - but of course he would never tell him that.  
A fog seems to clear from his head when his panting friend suddenly speaks up, while drying himself off with a towel.  
“How was I?”  
It’s the question he asks every time, honestly interested in Bambam‘s opinion on the new moves he steadily comes up with.  
And every time it gets harder for his older friend to come up with an answer that’s a good balance between the praise of a close band member and the true admiration he holds.  
“Amazing as always.”, Bambam says with a smile. It’s not the best answer he could have mustered, but under given circumstances and with his mushy brain, it’s probably acceptable.  
Yugyeom gifts him with his famous toothy grin and Bambam is glad that his heart beat is not detectable by the other.  
‘Stupid, gorgeous idiot.’

When they leave the studio after a few more minutes of gathering their stuff and turning off all the lights, Bambam suddenly hears his stomach grumbling. Apparently Yugyeom heard it too because he laughs and looks at his friend amused.  
“I’m tired but also starving, you want to grab a night snack?”  
Bambam groans at the thought of delicious, probably very unhealthy food and nods. He can’t even remember the last time he ate something. “I’m in. Let’s go home and pick up something from the store nearby. I would kill for some ramen right now.”  
Yugyeom agrees and they continue to walk in comfortable silence.  
It’s quite chilly outside, as they quickly notice, and Bambam curses himself for not bringing a thicker jacket. Autumn is already in its element and the days are getting colder and shorter.  
He’s shivering when they reach the convenience store, even though it can’t possibly be longer than a three minute walk.  
The part timer behind the counter greets them happily, since she’s already used to seeing the two or other members from time to time - mostly around these ungodly hours.  
Yugyeom and Bambam quickly select a few different things they are craving and are soon out of the store again, packed with probably way too much unhealthy stuff their manager would kill them for.  
They quickly agree on staying over at Bambam’s place for the night, like they mostly do, since the elder has cats to care for and Yugyeom doesn’t like to stay alone at the dorms, openly missing his past roommate.  
Bambam blushes every time at the thought of that.  
But his romantic thoughts get interrupted by the sudden cold that starts to pierce his body around two minutes after they are out on the streets again.  
Bambam curses slightly under his shuddered breath and pulls his thin jacket closer around him. He damns himself for putting fashion over utility far too often.  
“Do you want to have my jacket Bam?”  
The elder nearly melts at the caring words but he doesn’t want Yugyeom to get cold in return. So he refuses.  
„I-I’m f-fine.”, he stutters, causing Yugyeom to sigh and stop him from walking. Then the latter quickly sets his bag down before getting out of his thick jacket, ignoring the other’s pathetic protests.  
„Bam, you are freezing to death and we still have ten minutes to walk. Also, even without my jacket, I’m still wearing more than you.”  
Bambam pouts but can’t stop from feeling all giddy inside when he slips into the warm jacket, Yugyeom’s left warmth immediately surrounding him. He pulls up the zipper and buries his nose into the fluffy fabric.  
He has to hold back a pleased groan, when Yugyeom’s undeniably good scent is suddenly clouding his senses. It’s unfair, really, how every single detail about the younger seems to scream perfection.  
His friend grins after seeing Bambam’s pleased expression, although probably interpreting that a little different. “See? Told you that’d be better.”  
Bambam rolls his eyes. “Yeah yeah, smart ass...”  
‘A damn cute one though...’  
Then he quickly starts walking again and Yugyeom laughs, following him with fast steps.

When they finally arrive at Bambam’s apartment, they are instantly greeted by four mewling fluff balls, soon all around their legs before they can even get out of their shoes.  
Bambam coos at them lovingly and picks up King and Latte, knowing that Yugyeom will be all over Pudding and Cupcake in seconds. The younger loves the kids just as much as Bambam himself and he couldn’t be more happy about that.  
And he was right, a few seconds later Yugyeom is giving smooches to the two and they purr at him lovingly.  
Bambam wants to slap himself for once again wishing that it was him in Yugyeom’s lap right now, instead of Cupcake.  
He sighs and shakes his head, quickly approaching the big living room through his hallway. There he goes further into his open kitchen, placing their food onto the counter.  
The kids are struggling to get out of his arms now and he gently lets them down, before setting up water on the stove for their ramen. Bambam jumps a little when Yugyeom suddenly appears right behind him, engulfing him into a playful back hug.  
Another thing Bambam struggles with regarding his friend: Yugyeom is one of the cuddliest people he knows and it’s not that Bambam dislikes it, as he craves lots of skin ship himself. But it is just so difficult not to lean back into the embrace too much, getting lost in the broad chest and body heat, taking in the dizzying scent and never letting go again. Every time.  
And this time is no different. Yugyeom is currently leaning forward and soon places his chin onto Bambam’s shoulder, watching the other’s dainty hands quickly prepare their ramen.  
It takes all of Bambam’s self-control to not just turn his head to the side and kiss Yugyeom senseless, the inviting lips way too close to just ignore them.  
They stay in this position for a while, the younger obviously comfortable and sleepy, since his head seems to get heavier and heavier as the minutes pass.  
Bambam smiles.  
‘Giant baby.’  
“Gyeom?”, he asks gently - maybe in a tone softer than he’d like himself to - and Yugyeom flinches a little before he whines and lifts up his head.  
“Did you just fall asleep while standing and above a pot of noodles? Which are done by the way.”  
He leaves out the ‘and draped all over me’-part. The other just hums a little crooked as an answer and steps back, allowing Bambam to take the noodles off the stove and put them into two seperate bowls.  
When said man turns around to press one of them into the younger’s hands, Yugyeom grins at him sleepily. Bambam forgets how to breathe for a second.  
„You’re comfortable. And thank you for making my food.”, Yugyeom deadpans, before he grabs his bowl and is already off to the couch to snuggle into the pillows while eating.  
Bambam just keeps standing there for a moment, a little dumbfounded and trying to get his heart under control - scolding it for reacting to literally every single word and move of the other.  
Then he follows with his bowl and they chat a little while slurping their ramen, occasionally laughing about the cats mercilessly stepping on and sitting down all over them.  
Bambam loves this quality time he gets to spend with his best friend, as their hectic schedule rarely allows them to. They will have the next two days off which allows them to stay up a little longer than they usually would without straight up dying in the morning.  
But they are dead tired from dance practice and the clock is close to hitting four in the morning now. So they decide to go take a shower and call it a night.

Yugyeom had kind of proclaimed the guest room as his own the moment Bambam got the apartment a few months ago, since they are glued by the hip anyway. He even keeps a few clothes for change and bathroom utensils there so that he can spontaneously decide where to stay every night. But lately the dorm has been mostly abandoned by him, letting the other members use his room to their liking when he’s not there.  
The thought makes Bambam happier than it should - he knows that it probably means nothing. Yes, of course Yugyeom loves to spend time with him and talk about everything, but they are best friends after all. He’s pretty sure it has a whole different meaning for the younger.  
But all that skin ship and time spending clearly takes its toll on Bambam more and more with every day passing. Logically.  
And there’s really nothing he can do about it. He would rather break his own legs than give up his close friendship with Yugyeom just to get over his stupid, annoying feelings.  
Bambam sighs when he closes his bedroom door behind him after wishing the other a good night. All he wants to do is sleep, so the blonde takes a quick shower and hurries to get ready for bed in his separate bathroom, trying to not let his thoughts wander too much. He’s had a long time to practice that, but at night everything that he successfully pushes away over the day seem to crash down onto him in one go.  
Suffocated by his guilt and unavoidable thoughts he doesn’t even notice that the weather is steadily getting worse outside, the sky dark and low with ominous black clouds and the wind picking up - howling against his window. Not until he pulls his blanket up to his chin and is about to let his heavy eyelids drop down, making the world dark and letting him escape from reality at least for a few hours, does he frown and perk his ears to the noises.  
A certain stillness falls over everything that surrounds him, silently announcing what’s to come.  
Bambam whimpers. He doesn’t like to admit it and barely anyone knows about it, but he hates thunderstorms with all his might and soul. Something about them makes him feel small and helpless, letting fear rush through his body in waves.  
He presses his eyes shut, trying to block out everything around him.  
‘Please no thunder, please no thunder, please-’  
His prayers go unheard because a few seconds later the silence is pierced by a low crackle of thunder, rolling across the rooftop and shaking him to the core. Before Bambam can even take a shaky breath a streak of hot silver splits the sky, brightly lighting up his room for a few seconds, before the downpour begins. Thick drops of wetness are soon hammering against his window angrily and Bambam is shaking.  
Every form of doubt and composure goes down the drain the moment another low grumble of thunder is heard from outside, making Bambam straight up jump out of his bed and strut to the door. Not even a minute later he finds himself in front of Yugyeom’s bedroom door, shivering and only dressed in his boxers.  
He takes a deep breath. The younger is used to this, he thinks to himself, so Bambam shouldn’t worry. But even though fear is lacing his thoughts and he can barely think straight, he’s still embarrassed by it – he’s a grown ass man for god’s sa-  
Another boom rolls through the streets outside and Bambam decides to postpone being embarrassed to another day.  
He slowly opens the door and steps inside, immediately spotting Yugyeom. The younger is tightly wrapped up into his blanket, as always not even slightly fazed by his surroundings and fast asleep.  
Bambam carefully closes the door behind him again and sneaks up to one side of the bed. He contemplates on just lying down quietly but decides against it a short moment later, not wanting to freak the other out.  
Instead, Bambam gently taps a finger onto Yugyeom’s exposed shoulder - he gulps at the sight. The younger soon stirs in his sleep and groggily turns around, looking at him through hooded eyes.  
“Bam? What-”  
Before he can even finish talking, the storm answers his question and Bambam whimpers, wrapping his arms around himself and squeezing his eyes shut.  
Yugyeom’s eyes widen and he quickly shuffles to the side, making space for his frightened smaller friend, before lifting his blanket invitingly.  
“Come here...”  
His voice is raspy from sleep and Bambam doesn’t let himself be told twice. Soon he’s slipping under the warm blanket, curling up against his friend, who embraces him against his bare, broad chest without a second thought and wraps his arms around him. Bambam’s favorite scent wraps itself around his senses like a drug after just a few seconds and the heat is greedily engulfed by his shivering body. For once the elder just doesn’t care that his heart starts to beat even faster than it does anyway from the ungodly weather. Everything he cares about right now is burying himself in everything that is Yugyeom, drowning out his fears like he does every time. And Yugyeom lets him - of course he does. The raven haired knows Bambam long enough to know he’s close to having a panic attack in a situation like this every time.  
Yugyeom holds the other close and starts to soothingly rub his trembling back while covering them both properly with the blanket.  
After a while Yugyeom begins to hum a random low tune, distracting Bambam from the storm as good as he can. And it works, the elder’s ears not able to focus on anything else than his friend.  
Bambam sniffs a little, so thankful for the support, which is already having a huge soothing effect on his churning insides.  
He clenches his fists when he hears Yugyeom’s velvety voice speak up above him, as the younger has placed his chin onto his head, letting Bambam snuggle up as close as he wants.  
“Don’t cry Bam...You know it makes me tear up too when you’re sad...”  
This surprisingly elicits a choked laugh from the elder.  
“I’ll try Gyeom...And thank you...”  
Bambam doesn’t have to look at the other to know that he’s smiling.  
“Anytime Bam, you know that. Try to sleep now...”  
And as always when he’s engulfed in Yugyeom’s toned arms, listening to the steady heartbeat while curled up against the other’s chest, Bambam’s eyes fall close and he’s lulled into sleep, barely a trace of fear left in him. Because when he’s with Yugyeom he feels like nothing can harm him. With Yugyeom he feels truly safe.


	2. Two

When Bambam’s eyes slowly open, the first thing he notices and welcomes are the gentle sunrays flickering over his face, warm on his skin and letting last night’s weather almost seem like a bad dream.  
The second thing Bambam notices is a strong arm hanging loosely over his waist from behind, holding him close - warm, bare skin is pressing against his back, meaning that he probably turned around in his sleep. Not very surprising, Bambam was never a peaceful sleeper after all.  
He blinks. Then he freezes. Bambam’s sleepy brain takes a while to fully catch up on what’s happening and when it does a horribly deep blush sets onto his cheeks.  
Right. He went to Yugyeom’s room in the morning out of impulse because of the storm, seeking for comfort. No big deal one might say. Well, for Bambam it definitely is.  
He’s curled up completely into the younger and Bambam tries so bad to stop his heart from melting, when he feels the slow heaves of Yugyeom’s chest against his back, or when the arm around his hip shifts, pulling him even closer.  
But as always he completely fails, letting himself fall deeper and deeper, enjoying the close touch and the heat of the other’s bare skin. Another part that is quite troubling to Bambam at the moment - the painfully huge absence of clothes, them both just being covered by their boxers under the thin blanket.  
Although Bambam has sneaked into the others bed quite a lot over the past years it rarely ever was this intimate. Especially when waking up.  
Yugyeom is mostly up before Bambam on these occasions through the elder tossing and turning, taking up way too much space for anyone else to sleep properly.  
But this time it’s completely different and Bambam doesn’t know how to deal with it. He contemplates on just sneaking out, as an excuse to go to the bathroom or something.  
But a huge selfish part of him is strictly refusing to even move an inch, enjoying this way too much.  
Yugyeom suddenly releases a small noise in his sleep, shifting a little, and Bambam smiles. Who could blame him for enjoying this, honestly. He closes his eyes and relishes in the moment just a while longer, imagining - just imagining - being able to wake up like this every day. Engulfed by strong arms and his senses hugged by everything that is Yugyeom. But before he can follow that destructive trail of thoughts down even further, the younger starts to wake up behind him.  
Small mewls and slowly stretching limbs are the usual signs for the consciousness slipping back into Yugyeom’s body and Bambam gnaws on his lip, a little disappointed that this precious moment will probably be over soon. Another moment that will imprint itself into his brain, right next to all the other memories he has of Yugyeom.  
Every breath gets caught in his throat then when suddenly a raspy, deep morning voice croaks up close to his ear. It makes approximately a thousand shivers run through Bambam’s body.  
“Morning Bam...”  
Yugyeom snuggles up against his friend again, arm still draped over him, obviously too drowsy to think anything of their intimate position. Well, maybe he really thinks nothing of it after all.  
Bambam has trouble swallowing before he answers.  
“Morning Gyeom.”  
He cringes at how tiny his voice sounds.  
‘Get yourself together.’  
“Were you able to sleep?”  
Bambam nods slightly and closes his eyes, focusing on his breathing staying steady, when Yugyeom’s slender fingers mindlessly start to trace invisible patterns onto the skin of Bambam’s exposed upper arm. The latter really doesn’t know what to think of the situation. Should they behave like this as just friends? Or is Bambam reading way too much into things again? Yes, probably. Yugyeom just wants to be a good, comforting friend after the frightening night and since he knows Bambam loves skin ship, he of course provides it. Yes. That must be it. Nothing else.

“Yeah, I...I slept quite well actually.”  
Yugyeom hums approvingly and sounds like he’s pretty much drowsing off again, head nuzzled into Bambam’s neck.  
The elder desperately closes his eyes. Yugyeom’s hot and incredibly smooth skin against him feels so good - so, so good. And it shouldn’t.  
His heart clenches painfully at every gentle touch of Yugyeom’s obviously unbothered fingers on his skin and the steady breath tickling his neck.  
It hurts to think that this probably means nothing much to the taller but literally everything to Bambam. But there’s nothing he can do about it, so he decides to push the thoughts away. At least for now. He should just be grateful for the attention he already gets. 

“Thank you for letting me crash here...”, Bambam then says, his voice also being quite crooked still.  
“I was close to losing my mind. I don’t even know why storms scare me so much.”, he sighs and it’s the truth. Storms just set off an unreasonable anxiety inside of him and he’s not able to do anything against it.  
Yugyeom hums sleepily. “It’s fine Bam, I’m always there for you, you know that. I know how scared you get after all.”  
Bambam smiles and just snuggles further into Yugyeom again. He doesn’t know when he will have the chance to be so intimate with the other again after all. The younger chuckles. “You little scaredy cat.”  
Bambam huffs indignantly but doesn’t deny it. Also his heart is beating way too fast to let him form a proper sentence anyway.  
‘Kim Yugyeom. One day you will be the death of me.’

“We should get up soon, it’s nearly noon.”, Yugyeom suddenly mumbles into his neck from behind and Bambam snorts.  
“Yeah you definitely sound like you want to get up.”  
Yugyeom laughs. “Who can blame me. You are so warm.” He draws out the last word and, as to emphasize it, hugs Bambam even closer, who is honestly troubled in every way possible right now. His friend’s behaving in a way that will make his heart burst soon for sure. Damn Yugyeom for basically being a giant teddy bear.  
“Yug you’re crushing me.”, Bambam laughs breathily and wiggles around, trying to get out of the death grip. But even sleepy Yugyeom is much stronger than him and seemingly very devoted on not letting his source of warmth go too soon.  
Bambam knows his friend is pretty much teasing him at this point and he’s not even mad about it. He grins and reaches behind him slowly, only to suddenly attack Yugyeom with the tickles. And just as he thought - it works. The arm around him immediately disappears and Yugyeom rolls away from him while laughing to escape the attack.  
“You meanie.”, he whines, after getting out of Bambam’s reach who just sticks his tongue out before sitting up. He tries to not let his gaze linger on Yugyeom’s completely exposed upper body for too long, as well as on the smooth bare leg that appeared from under the blanket a few seconds ago. Certain other parts he forces himself to avoid, simply for his own good.  
He blushes when Yugyeom looks up at him then, Bambam quick enough to remove his eyes from the plush thigh just in time.  
“Let’s get up then. I’m hungry anyway.”, he quickly says, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and setting his feet down onto the fluffy carpet covering the wooden floor.

Through his backside facing Yugyeom, while he gets up and quickly throws over some clothes lying around in the room, he entirely misses the raised eyebrow on the younger’s face, maybe not as oblivious to Bambam’s previous ogling as thought.

Soon they are shuffling into the kitchen, ready for a very late breakfast. After they finish preparing a few dishes they sit down at the counter, facing each other, and quickly fall into their comfortable and usual chatter.  
“What do you want to do today?”, Bambam asks after a while. Yugyeom hums and hosts his elbows up onto the table, placing his slightly pouty face into his hands, deep in thoughts as it seems.  
Bambam bites his lips to not coo at the adorable sight.  
“I actually don’t want to do anything specific. I mean, we are always out and busy so...just chilling here with you is cool I guess.”  
Yugyeom grins, unaware what his words cause Bambam’s heart to do. The latter nearly forgets to answer.  
“Y-yeah sounds good! The kids will be happy about that too.”, he says, meaning his four tiny flat mates on four legs. Speaking of them, just a moment later Yugyeom jumps a little startled, when Pudding suddenly hops into his lap, instantly purring and rubbing up against him.  
Bambam laughs. “See?”

A few hours later they have made themselves comfortable in the living room, watching funny movies and just letting their overworked bodies rest for once.  
They ask the other members at some point if they want to come over but all of them have plans themselves, visiting their family if possible or just hanging out around the city.  
The two friends have no problem with that at all, each other’s company always more than enough on this type of days, so they continue with what seems to have turned into a movie marathon. Since they got up late and autumn is progressing outside it only takes a few hours for the sun to start setting again, the living room soon only lit up through a few dimmed lamps in the corners and the flickering lights of the TV.  
Bambam licks his suddenly dry lips, when he notices how close they both have gotten to each other. Yugyeom is slightly leaning against Bambam’s left side, slumped down and long limbs comfortably spread all over the couch, while munching on some snacks they didn’t finish the day before.  
The younger doesn’t seem to be bothered by anything at all, way too immersed into the Avengers movie to notice the affectionate gaze lingering on him. Bambam can’t help it, as so often. The light of the TV steadily flickers over Yugyeom’s face and frame, leaving him once again lost in awe about how beautiful the man next to him truly is. Yugyeom’s eyes - ugh those stupid chocolate brown orbs - have started to get a little droopy from watching too much TV and his long lashes are casting shadows onto his high cheek bones, leading Bambam’s gaze to moving plush lips. He forgets how to breathe for a few seconds when Yugyeom finishes up his bag of chips and starts to mindlessly suck on his fingers to clean them up. Bambam has to hold back a groan when he notices how illegally good Yugyeom’s lips look when they close around his slender fingers and the other wishes to replace them with something else instead. He is sure he will soon lose his ability to breathe if he doesn’t start to relax.  
Suddenly Yugyeom taps his arm with a grin and Bambam looks at him expectantly, somehow already knowing that the younger’s upcoming idea can’t possibly mean any good.  
“Don’t you have some beers left stored in the fridge?”  
Bambam’s eyes widen and he gulps. Alcohol and hidden feelings - never a good idea. But he chuckles a little forced and gets up to go to the kitchen anyway, simply not able to turn anything Yugyeom asks for down.

Well, this will be interesting.

A few beers – definitely more than Bambam planned for himself - and a movie later they are doubling over in laughter over a story Yugyeom just remembered from their trainee days, the TV more and more ignored when time passes by. The only thing they notice are a few scenes here and there, but most of it turns into a steady background noise.  
Bambam is definitely getting hazy by now and he can see that it’s the same for Yugyeom, both of them painfully light weight when it comes to alcohol.  
They are sitting in front of each other now, both letting one of their legs dangle over the edge of the couch, the other pulled up, completely immersed in each other’s words. The alcohol is seemingly taking its toll on Bambam’s brain as more time passes, causing him to notice a little late how close they have gotten through leaning forward with all their laughing fits.  
But the shock moment always comes at some point. Bambam gets his when he wants to sit up again and rises from his crouched position. Suddenly he finds himself almost nose to nose with a certain tipsy raven haired. Yugyeom giggles a little but doesn’t bother to move.  
His eyes are hooded and the beautiful glossy orbs seem to burn holes into the flushed face in front of him. Bambam can’t find himself to move either, way too occupied with restraining every single muscle in him to not let himself fall forward against the younger’s plump lips.  
After a few seconds Yugyeom’s giggles die down and they just stare at each other.  
It seems like both are waiting for their opposite to make a very critical decision about where this is heading. Bambam is completely overwhelmed by the closeness. What in the world is even happening? How did they end up like this?  
Bambam gulps and licks over his lips. Since he’s trying hard to just concentrate on Yugyeom’s eyes and not commit anything dumb, he doesn’t miss the younger’s dark hues flickering down to his now moist lips.  
The air around them is suddenly thick with tension and the only thing Bambam is able to hear are his heart’s frantic beat and blood rushing in his ears. Every cohesive thinking part that’s left of his brain is screaming for him to pull away and laugh it all off. But on the other hand, the reckless voice of the alcohol is getting louder and louder, telling him to just do it - to just let himself fall forward against the insanely inviting lips. Trying to convince him to take the chance he will probably never get again - and possibly blame it on being drunk later. Even though that’s totally a horrific idea it sounds so freaking good to Bambam in that moment. They are so close now, both unconsciously shifting forward, that their lips are mere inches apart.  
Bambam can’t help but let out a little frustrated whine when the sexual tension and his confusion are becoming almost unbearable. The other’s scent is clouding his buzzed senses and his whole body feels weak to the closeness.  
“What...What are we doing here Yugyeom...”  
The younger smiles weakly, obviously facing a similar inner conflict as his friend.  
“I don’t know...”, is the almost whispered answer. “But I really want to try something...”  
And with that, before they can talk any further or change their minds, Bambam suddenly feels plump lips pressing against his. His eyes widen and he stops to breathe completely. 

‘Is this even real?’

It seems like every part of his brain shuts down one after another, before he leans into the lip lock greedily.  
To his surprise Yugyeom shows the exact same behavior, pressing harder against Bambam and grasping onto his shoulders, before slowly starting to move his lips. The elder feels ecstatic, completely relishing in the moment and muting out any left thoughts that could interrupt it. Alcohol is always a fantastic partner in crime for that. 

‘We are kissing, we are kissing, we...’

The soft skin against his lips and soon under his daring fingertips is driving him absolutely mad and a soft groan escapes him, not given much attention though.  
“We...”, Bambam starts before he gets pulled in by Yugyeom again, making him let out a desperate mewl.  
“We shouldn’t...do this...”  
His breath is ragged when he finally manages to pull away just a few inches and the sleazy grin he gets in return makes his words seem so wrong.  
“Why not though...”, Yugyeom asks and his voice is breathy, while he shuffles even closer, before caressing one of Bambam’s flushed cheeks with his hand.  
“You don’t want this...It’s just alcohol and temptation. I-”  
“Rather than making assumptions about me, better talk for yourself.”  
Bambam looks at Yugyeom dumbfounded, startled by the sudden and fierce interruption.  
The younger is looking at him with a heated gaze, his eyes showing clearly what Bambam tries to deny himself - Arousal.  
When Yugyeom speaks up again the other has trouble heaving enough oxygen into his lungs and is getting even dizzier.  
“I really don’t know what I’m doing but I know that you look so fucking good right now and I really want to kiss you again.”  
Bambam feels all his weak defenses drop and a shiver run down his spine.  
‘He said I look good, oh my god, oh my-’  
He sighs and slowly leans in again.  
“Not stopping you then...”  
With that said their lips meet again, soon sharing a passionate and kind of messy kiss. Yugyeom lets his tongue run over Bambam’s bottom lip before sofly nibbling on it. The elder mewls a little and opens up for Yugyeom, letting him explore his willing mouth.  
When he lets his hands run down the sides of Yugyeom’s arms, he feels the skin burning under his fingertips and he guesses his own feels no different.  
Bambam can’t help but let all his passion and undeniable want flow into the kiss, his brain completely fuzzy and full of incoherent thoughts.  
When they finally pull away from each other, they stare at each other heatedly, their chests raising with ragged breaths.  
“Fuck...”, Bambam lets slip through his swollen lips and if he’s not wrong he hears Yugyeom release a low groan.  
“I know I should probably shut up and stop this, because we drank and...we don’t even know what the fuck we’re doing but...Every part of me wants to straight up jump you right now.”, Bambam starts to blab out of arousal, alcohol and panic, which causes Yugyeom’s eyes to widen.  
“So, if you don’t want that...You should probably tell me now.”  
Yugyeom suddenly grins at him sleazily and lifts up Bambam’s chin with one slender finger of his.  
“Didn’t know you have the hots for me this bad, Bam.”  
This makes the elder’s whole body flush mad red and his mouth opens again and again with no sound wanting to come out. His brain doesn’t even register that the last part about that sentence should probably make him a little suspicious.  
“Fuck you.”, is all he’s able to form after a few painfully long seconds and Yugyeom chuckles.  
Then, post another moment of intense staring and merely prolonging the inevitable for just a little longer, their lips are crashing against each other once again. This time the kiss is even hotter than before, their hormones flying all over the place. They are both holding onto each other now, their long legs overlapping.  
Suddenly a deep moan escapes Yugyeom and Bambam feels the last tiny bit of self-restriction left inside of him break.  
With quick movements he straddles Yugyeom, pressing the latter’s back into the couch, and climbs into his lap. He sighs when their private parts collide with only their sweatpants left in between and frames Yugyeom’s face with his hands, kissing the living daylights out of him.  
Bambam is gasping for air when they part, at the same time feeling greedy hands wandering down his arched back, knowing exactly what their destination is.  
“God, Yugyeom...Do you even have an idea what you’re doing to me.”, the elder whispers against Yugyeom’s lips and said man grins dazed while letting his hands reach the other’s bottom. He squeezes it lightly and his grin gets even cheekier at Bambam’s reaction which consists of gasping startled and blushing to the roots.

“I feel like I’m slowly getting an idea.”  
They simultaneously decide that their lips have been disconnected for way too long now and go straight back to work, Yugyeom now starting to teasingly massage the flesh under his hands, making Bambam unconsciously rut forward. They both moan into the kiss when they suddenly notice how, well, excited they both seem down south. But neither of them is making any effort to stop this.  
Bambam can soon feel his pants getting way too tight and he should probably be embarrassed, but Yugyeom has the same problem and they are both far too gone at this point to really care.  
The only important thing to them now seems to be friction and more friction, causing a steady rhythm of Bambam’s slim hips to form in the other’s lap.  
Their entire bodies are burning up with unstoppable lust and desire and they can barely focus on kissing anymore when pleasure starts to steadily spread in their lower halves.  
They break away from each other, drowning in their opposite’s eyes and Bambam thinks he’s not going to survive this, seeing Yugyeom’s face contort in waves of pleasure, swollen lips parted, and eyes barely held open.  
The moves of Bambam’s hips are getting more desperate with every passing second and a lewd moan escapes his lips without his consent when Yugyeom suddenly thrusts his hips up to meet his rhythm.  
Bambam’s hand shoots up to cover his mouth immediately and his hooded eyes inevitably tear up from all the pleasure, giving him barely enough time to be embarrassed.  
Yugyeom gives him a sly smile before gently removing Bambam’s quivering hand from his mouth. They are both panting now.  
“Don’t...I want to hear your pretty voice.”  
The elder blushes, not believing his ears,and leans forward, burying his face in the crook of the Yugyeom’s neck, placing open mouthed kisses onto hot skin.  
Soon whimpers start to fall from Yugyeom’s plush lips too and their thrusts get a little uncoordinated. Bambam can already feel the familiar promising heat pooling in his lower stomach, desperately wanting to be released.  
“I-I’m close Yug...fuck-”  
Yugyeom grunts, seemingly losing his mind in the pleasure, before he gets a good grip of Bambam’s ass once again. He squeezes it hard and encourages the elder’s hips to move with more force.  
Bambam whines at the breathy spoken words he hears next.  
“Then cum for me Bam.”  
And with a needy sob the blonde feels hot pleasure exploding in his lower half, his length pulsing and painting his inner pants white.  
His whole body feels numb through his heavy release, but nothing compares to what he witnesses next.  
Yugyeom’s orgasm face is probably the sexiest thing he has ever seen, soft features blissfully distorted, and he’d come for a second time if he were able to, feeling the younger’s body squirm and shiver under him.  
After they both rode out their high, Bambam simply collapses onto Yugyeom, both barely able to calm down their breaths.

They stay like that for a while and, after the pleasure cloud clears from their dazed brains, finally start to really grasp what just happened.  
Bambam sighs, shoulders slumped, and face buried forward into Yugyeom.

“Fuck...”  
To his surprise the other just chuckles lightly and lets his fingers run through Bambam’s hair soothingly.  
The latter blushes madly, alcohol still making his tongue too loose for his own good.

“What did we doo...”, Bambam whines, drawing out the last word and Yugyeom laughs.  
“I really don’t know but we should drink more often if that’s what I get.”  
Bambam hasn’t noticed until now that Yugyeom’s sneaky hands have returned to their previous position on his ass and when they suddenly squeeze his cheeks to emphasize the words, Bambam jumps a little and leans back.  
“Wow, pervert much.”, he says and slaps Yugyeom’s shoulder, before finally climbing off his lap. His face scrunches up in discomfort when he gets reminded of the sticky situation in his pants.

“Says the one who humped me as if his life depended on it.”, Yugyeom deadpans and Bambam feels the heat rush into his face for the nth time that day.  
No. He wouldn’t give Yugyeom that victory.  
He leans forward until his mouth is right next to the other’s ear, satisfied when his friend releases a soft gasp.  
“It seemed like you enjoyed it though.”, he says and leans back again, grinning at Yugyeom’s stunned face.

“Well, you’re not wrong there.”

Sudden awkward silence erupts after that, a weird mood setting down on them. The TV playing in front of them is noticed again, for the first time after a while.  
Bambam gnaws on his lip.  
The sudden thought of this being the perfect time to just confess crosses his mind and he’s debating with himself.  
On one hand he is drunk, still high from a mind blowing orgasm and probably not able to make good decisions.  
But on the other hand he doesn’t know if he will ever get a perfect chance like this again. Also it’s pretty clear to him now what Yugyeom is into, at least partly, and that he is definitely attracted to him. Bambam silently screams at that thought.

In the end he decides against it though, thinking that he should probably wait on touching that topic until they are both sober again. The pleasurable incident of the last hour alone is going to be such a pain in the ass to deal with in the morning. Bambam already predicts that he will be ready to punch himself when he’s sober and thinking about how fast he lost control about everything.

He awkwardly clears his throat then and gets up from the couch, cringing at the wetness in his pants.  
“Well I’m...gonna go wash up. And probably go to sleep too, I’m…quite knocked out. We...”, he hesitates a little, having a hard time to concentrate on what he’s saying, and looks down onto his still shaky hands.  
“We should probably talk about this tomorrow when we’re sober.”, he repeats his previous thoughts and Yugyeom nods. The expression on his face is weirdly unreadable, with a tendency of left smugness and slight uncertainty.

“Well then...goodnight.”, Bambam mumbles, practically feeling the awkwardness from the abrupt ending of the night on his skin.

“Night Bam.”, Yugyeom replies, gifting him with a light smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go with the second part ~  
> Hope you liked it and maybe leave me a little feedback! <3


	3. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't upload this yesterday, I was very busy!  
> But here it is now, I hope you enjoy the final part <3

After Bambam closed the door of his room behind him, he takes a deep shuddered breath.  
What, in the fucking world, was that?!  
Is he completely out of his mind?  
His hands frantically ruffle through his hair, while he stomps into the bathroom connected to his room.  
The mess in his pants is a problem Bambam can solve on the spot so he decides to tackle that task first.  
He quickly strips himself off his clothes and hops into the shower, soon feeling cold water running over his heated skin. It doesn’t feel nice, but he knows it’s going to help with clearing up his dazed head a little again. Thoughts of what happened mere minutes ago start to flood his mind now and he grits his teeth. Yugyeom looked so hot. The whole situation was so freaking hot, there is no denying it. And Bambam knows Yugyeom is for sure in the same boat as him regarding that opinion. The question is, what is Yugyeom going to think of all that mess in the morning? After the alcohol has left his system, he might think everything was a stupid idea - that it was just being caught up in the moment with a mix of possible curiosity. Bambam feels actual nausea hitting him immediately at the thought of this night just going to remain as a dirty little secret. At the thought of having to just forget about it and pretend like it never happened. Bambam knows he wouldn’t ever be able to do that.  
With a sigh he turns off the shower after letting the cold water run down his body a while longer, and steps out onto his fluffy bathroom carpet, wrapping a towel around his slim waist.  
After brushing his teeth and doing a sloppy version of his time-consuming skin care routine, he waddles back into his room, legs still shaky through the previous events.  
When Bambam exits the bathroom and is right about to let his towel fall to the floor to search for clothes, he shrieks and jumps back. Only now does he notice the slumped figure sitting on his bed in the dimmed light of his room.  
Bambam presses one hand against his bare chest, trying to calm down his frantically beating heart, while the other one is desperately trying to hold up the flimsy towel around his waist.  
“Y-Yug?”, he stutters and Yugyeom looks up at him. Bambam swears to god right that second that the younger’s eyes are checking him out from head to toe. But well, it could also just be his imagination mixed with the still strongly working alcohol intoxicating his brain.  
“What are you doing here?”, Bambam finally manages to get out after a few seconds of just standing there and staring at each other.  
Yugyeom gulps before he answers. He seems to be a little unsettled and his eyes are hazy.  
“I...I actually don’t know to be honest. I took a quick shower and felt lonely and now...well now I’m here?”  
Bambam nods slowly and ponders on what to do. Thoughts are flying through his confused head way too fast and he decides that it’ll probably be the best to dress first. Being close to naked around the hottest man in the world wouldn’t help anyone.  
“Well...Wait a second, let me get dressed first.”  
Yugyeom nods and sits back onto Bambam’s bed.  
The elder is now standing in front of his giant closet, his back facing Yugyeom and sudden panic arising in him. It’d be so awkward to undress completely now in front of him. After everything that happened it suddenly feels so...inappropriate.  
Right then a chuckle is heard from behind Bambam. Of course, Yugyeom is reading his mind as always.  
“Come on Bam, it’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before. Also...You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Bambam closes his eyes and gulps. The younger is really ought on killing him this goddamn night. His heart is beating way too fast and he tries to take deep breaths. How did everything even spiral out of control so freaking fast? Agreeing to the beer earlier really wasn’t one of his brightest moments.  
But Yugyeom sounds so smug and it doesn’t sit well with a drunken Bambam, so decides he can play that game too. Whatever game this is, for that matter. He turns around.

“Kim Yugyeom, are you flirting with me?”  
To his surprise the raven haired just grins at him.  
“What if I am?”  
That leaves Bambam pretty much speechless once again. Prior to this messy night, he thought Yugyeom saw nothing else than a best friend and brother in him. But Bambam is seriously getting doubts about that now, not knowing what to believe anymore.  
“I would slap you and tell you to get the alcohol out of your system first.”  
Thank god for gifting him with an unbelievable amount of sass.  
Yugyeom laughs. “Alcohol or no alcohol, I mean what I said.”  
Bambam quickly turns around to hide his blush. The situation is already going into that certain direction again and he’s not quite sure yet if he enjoys it or not.  
Oh, who is he kidding, his crush for years is dead ass flirting with him while sitting on his bed, of course Bambam is enjoying this. The problem is that he’s probably enjoying it a little too much and knows that they should stop. But the alcohol once again makes him far too brave for his own good and he makes a decision. A dumb one. Of course.  
Yugyeom is teasing him? He can throw that right back at the younger then.  
Bambam grins and next thing he knows is his towel falling to the floor, revealing his entire backside glory to Yugyeom, who is for sure ogling every inch of his exposed skin right now.  
A sharp intake of breath behind him confirms his thoughts.  
But Bambam decides to just go in for it all while he’s at it and takes it a step further. Instead of quickly searching for clothes to put on, he takes his sweet time looking through the drawers.  
When he bends over a little, Yugyeom releases a frustrated groan.  
“Bam...You’re really testing me here.”  
Bambam smirks, satisfied with him being the cause of frustration for once, and finally slips into a pair of grey sweats, before throwing over a white oversized T-Shirt. He decides to just ignore the fact that he is getting too much of a kick out of this. Then he turns around.  
“That’s what you get for being a brat.”  
Yugyeom huffs a laugh and just slips under Bambam’s giant covers, obviously having decided to spend the night there.  
“This brat gave you an orgasm merely half an hour ago.”  
Bambam blushes to the roots and stomps around the bed to get to the non-occupied side of it. He sighs.  
“So, we’re talking about this now?”  
Yugyeom turns onto his side and props himself up onto his right elbow before placing his head into his hand. Fuck, he looks so good. Bambam’s self control is really being tested right then and there.  
“We don’t have to exactly talk about it if you don’t want to, but I can’t just ignore it either.”  
The elder sighs once again and sits down onto his bed, leaning against the headboard.  
“You laying in my bed like that also doesn’t make it easy for me to ignore it.”  
There it is again. That darn attractive smug grin. Bambam wants nothing more than to wipe it away with his lips.  
“Okay then let’s just state the facts here. We are drunk and definitely have the hots for each other. What’s so bad about it?”  
Bambam just stares at him, his mouth hanging open. The bluntness of his friend stuns him, even though it probably shouldn’t at this point.  
“I...I just don’t want to confuse you. This all went out of hand so fast...I’m just afraid you will regret this in the morning and that our friendship will be ruined.”, Bambam suddenly just confesses and looks down onto his hands.  
Yugyeom stares at him for a while, looking rather thoughtful than smug now, before he speaks up.  
“This...Bam...I might be wrong, but I feel like you know something that I don’t. You always talk about me regretting it. But what about you?”  
Bambam gulps and blushes. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He is so close to just telling Yugyeom everything. But he can’t. He shouldn’t. Not in a state like this.  
“I...”  
So many feelings are overwhelming his intoxicated self in that moment, being confronted with this secret he held for so long, and he doesn’t know how to handle it.  
“I can’t...I...”  
It’s too much. Just too much. Bambam only notices that he started to shake when he sees Yugyeom’s eyes widen.  
The younger seems to sense that he is pressing a sore spot and sits up before engulfing Bambam into a tight hug.  
“Oh god, Bam you’re shaking... I’m sorry, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t make you say something you don’t want to talk about. I won’t force you to do anything either.”  
The older bites his lip and buries his head in Yugyeom’s chest. Of course, he said exactly the words Bambam needed, wanted to hear. Of course - Because why would Yugyeom be any less flawless for a few moments, to let Bambam take a proper breath? Life isn’t fair like that. 

“Ugh, could you stop being so goddamn perfect for like five seconds.”, Bambam can’t refrain from mumbling into Yugyeom’s shirt then and the younger seems a bit startled, before he starts laughing.  
Bambam blushes madly, noticing that he’s not exactly being subtle and that the other must have made a guess by now what this is all about. But at this point he feels himself to honestly stop caring. He feels so lost. Lost in all these overwhelming emotions that just want to be shown.  
“Says you...”, Yugyeom whispers then, the gentle tone in his voice sending a pang to Bambam’s heart, and they both don’t know how to continue from then on.  
All they know is that the tension rising around them is getting thicker by the second.  
When Bambam separates himself a little from Yugyeom’s chest unwillingly, he is afraid to look up into those chocolate orbs, afraid of losing control once and for all.  
He gasps when he suddenly feels a slender finger lifting his chin to make him do just that and he can’t find it in himself to even complain.  
Yugyeom gifts him with a smile that takes all of Bambam’s breath away in a heartbeat and the world around him just starts to fade out, like it always does when he looks at Yugyeom.

God, he wants to hit himself for his cheesy thoughts, but he’s not able to stop them either.  
It’s no surprise to him when Yugyeom leans down a few moments later, a little hesitant, before he presses his lips against Bambam’s firmly. His arms wrap around the elder’s waist once more and he pulls Bambam even closer than they already are.  
Soon their lips start to move, both obviously greedy to get a taste of each other again. But this time the blonde detects the kiss to be different from the ones they shared back on the couch. It holds more passion, it feels more desperate.  
Bambam already feels every restraint in him melting away, like butter on a hot summer day, and he snuggles up into Yugyeom’s protective hold, his hands gripping into the sides of the other’s shirt.  
Their lips moving in perfect sync, their bodies held by each other - It just feels so right. So perfect. Like there is no way they shouldn’t be doing this. And that feeling is enough for Bambam to get lost in the moment, influence of alcohol and worries all forgotten, his heart once again weak and fluttery through Yugyeom’s gentle touches. He feels so safe in the other’s arms, like nothing in the world could ever hurt him.  
It takes him some time to notice a few tears escaped his eyes and are now running down his flushed cheeks, soon mixing into their passionate kiss. A few seconds later Yugyeom seems to take notice of it too, because he breaks away hesitantly and looks at Bambam worried. He is about to say something, but Bambam doesn’t want him to ask. Not now. “Shh...”, he whispers and shuts the younger up with his lips. “Just kiss me.”  
And Yugyeom does. Soon they fall back onto the bed, Bambam on top of the other, their lips moving without getting tired.  
But how could anyone get tired of kissing Yugyeom after all? The man is so perfect, it’s not fair.  
The frustration of that thought mixes into their actions and Yugyeom moans surprised when Bambam starts trailing kisses down his right cheek and neckline.  
Yugyeom’s hands begin to wander over the heaving body above him and Bambam shivers under his touch.  
A thought starts gnawing on Bambam’s mind - the thought of him simply not being able to stop if they continue now.  
But he goes on anyway, starting to nibble on the hot skin under his lips. He wants nothing more than to leave dark purple marks all over Yugyeom’s sinful body - claiming him as his. It’s a dangerously possessive thought but Bambam can’t help it. He wants Yugyeom, all of him. In every way possible.  
He now feels slender fingers slipping under his loose shirt and running over his back, while also not failing to take notice of the changes in their lower parts. Both are at least semi hard and they are slowly but surely getting out of breath.  
Bambam releases Yugyeom’s skin with a groan, satisfied with the purple spot his lips left behind, and buries his face into the younger‘s neck.  
A low chuckle is heard from the man beneath him and it makes him whine even more.  
“We...we can’t...I won’t be able to stop...”, Bambam pants but Yugyeom doesn’t answer and just hums, before starting to mimic the elder’s previous actions in leaving slow, sensual kisses down Bambam’s exposed neck.  
The latter leans into the touch instinctively and his hands tighten their grip around the bedsheets to their sides.  
“Fuck...”, he gasps when Yugyeom starts to suck on the skin right above his collar bone - for sure leaving a mark that will last for days.  
Bambam is rock hard by now and he doesn’t seem to be the only one, the other’s member straining against his sweats and pressing up against Bambam’s bottom.  
“Fuck, you make me go crazy Bam...”, Yugyeom moans and the tone of his velvety voice is so full of want that it makes Bambam’s poor head spin even more.  
“W-we...we shouldn’t...”, the elder stutters and sits up a little, looking at Yugyeom again. And boy, what a mistake. Yugyeom’s still damp dark hair is ruffled and his hazy eyes are hooded, looking up at him with greed and lust. His plump lips are spit slick and parted, both cheeks tinted in a beautiful shade of red.  
Yugyeom’s hands are now gently holding onto Bambam’s slim waist, his thumbs drawing soothing circles into the heated skin. It’s a minimalistic action but it feels so good - every touch of Yugyeom is like fire dancing over Bambam’s skin at this point.  
They just stare at each other for a few moments, both obviously aware of the fact that neither of them wants to stop and that they’re waiting for each other to let go of every left restraint.  
“You’re self control while being drunk and horny is mind blowing Bam.”, Yugyeom says and his strained voice sounds amused and unbelievably frustrated at the same time.  
“I just...don’t want us to make a mistake.”, Bambam whispers and looks down onto his hands which are running down Yugyeom’s broad chest, wishing for the fabric under his fingertips to disappear.  
The younger cocks his head to the side.  
“What exactly about this feels like a mistake to you?”  
The question hits Bambam like a truck. Because the answer is simple. Too simple.  
“Absolutely nothing...And that worries me.”  
Yugyeom chuckles and continues to gaze up at him from beneath.  
“I won’t urge you to do anything you don’t want.”  
Bambam groans frustrated. “That’s not the point. God, I want you so fucking bad Yug, I want all of you.”  
He blushes and Yugyeom gives him a crooked smile. His velvety voice is pure seduction when he speaks up.  
“Then have me. All of me.”  
Bambam takes in a shaky breath and gulps. He’s not able to think straight anymore.  
“Do you do that on purpose?”  
Yugyeom raises a questioning eyebrow.  
“Being perfect.”, Bambam mumbles and that cracks both of them up.  
“Come here.”, the younger whispers and pulls Bambam down into a kiss again.  
“You worry way too much about everything Bam.”  
Before the latter can even form a coherent sentence in his head, Yugyeom moves so that his lips are right next to the other’s right ear.  
“Just let me spoil you tonight.”  
Bambam whimpers at that and gulps. That sentence makes way too many delicious scenarios appear in his head.  
“Are we...You know...I don’t think we should...uhm...”, he starts to stutter and is glad when Yugyeom shuts him up with a long kiss.  
“I also think we shouldn’t go all the way yet, if that’s what you were trying to say.”, the younger whispers against his lips and Bambam has trouble breathing. His eyes widen. “...Yet?”  
Yugyeom grins before just catching the dumbfounded other’s lips in a kiss yet again.  
Then, before Bambam can ask any further questions, the younger suddenly flips them around, him now being on top.  
The confidence in Yugyeom’s smooth movements makes Bambam’s head spin and he gasps into their kiss, when he feels hands gently running up his sides, pulling up the loose shirt along their way.  
Yugyeom somehow seems to know all the ways to make him go absolutely out of his mind and when his thumbs start circling around Bambam’s hardened nubs teasingly, the elder throws his head back with a breathy groan. He is flushed to the roots and the shade of red seems to darken even further, when Yugyeom helps him out of his shirt. The latter chuckles and doesn’t break their eye contact, when he starts to leave sloppy kisses down Bambam’s exposed chest and heaving abs, stopping when he reaches the waistband of the other’s sweats.  
Yugyeom sends up a questioning look and Bambam gulps, knowing the intention behind it. He knows that there is no going back after they take that step.  
But Bambam wants it so bad, wants Yugyeom to touch him in all the right places. If they stop now, he would for sure just go mad.  
He nods nervously and Yugyeom hooks his fingers underneath the waistband, licking his lips when he feels Bambam shiver under his touch.  
Then, after a few more tense seconds, Yugyeom pulls the sweats down, leaving the elder completely exposed, with his hardness curved up against his toned stomach.  
Bambam can’t bear to look at his friend, too embarrassed to see his reaction, while his long legs are helped out of the pants. They are soon carelessly thrown to some spot in the room where they land with a thud.  
“Fuck...”  
Yugyeom’s low, breathy voice makes the elder look up hesitantly. The raven haired is kneeling in between Bambam’s bare legs now and his eyes greedily take in the sight displayed in front of him.  
“D-don’t stare...”, Bambam chokes out and tries to cover himself. He releases a surprised mewl when Yugyeom’s hands are suddenly around his wrist, pinning them down to his sides.  
Yugyeom is now right above him again and the lust is almost dripping from his eyes.  
“You look so fucking good Bam... I’m about to lose it...”, he pants.  
This gets him a desperate whine from Bambam and before they know it, they are all over each other, tongues twirling and lips devouring the other’s mouth.  
“Off...”, Bambam manages to whisper in between their greedy kisses and pulls Yugyeom’s shirt up with demand, after his wrists were released some time throughout.  
“Off, off, off...”  
The younger chuckles and sits up, making them both moan when their erections are grinding against each other. Then Yugyeom finally pulls his shirt above his head and throws it away, revealing his toned upper body. Bambam is close to nutting straight away, when he lets his fingers lightly wander over Yugyeom’s tattoos, making their owner shiver.  
“Didn’t know you had a thing for that Bam...”, the younger teases, very aware of the strong appreciation for his body art.  
Bambam’s answer just consists of a moan and he receives the smug grin he started to develop a love-hate relationship with over the past few hours. 

‘You don’t know a lot of things...’

Then Bambam’s hands trail down to Yugyeom’s pants and the other gets the hint. He chuckles and gets off Bambam for a moment to get rid of the last piece of annoying fabric separating them from each other.  
Yugyeom is just as painfully hard as Bambam, his dick throbbing and beautifully curved up. The elder is sure he’s close to drooling if he’s not careful. Bambam gasps when Yugyeom suddenly spreads his legs with a swift movement and gets in between them again.  
Waves of pleasure run through their electrified bodies when Yugyeom leans forward and hosts himself up onto his elbows, one to each side of Bambam, before he grinds his godly hips down. Their bare erections collide and Yugyeom releases a moan that almost makes Bambam cum right then and there. He feels dizzy with pleasure and arousal when the other starts to form a steady rhythm of making their cocks glide against each other, their precum steadily spreading.  
Yugyeom starts to leave slow kisses down Bambam’s neck again, before teasingly licking up a trail to the other’s ear with the tip of his to tongue. “So good for me...”, he whispers and Bambam throws his head back, while wrapping his long legs around Yugyeom’s waist, pushing the plush hips down harder. He wants to feel every part possible of the other’s hot skin against him.  
“O-oh...god...”, Bambam manages to choke out when he suddenly feels one of Yugyeom’s hands reach between their heated bodies and wrap around both of their cocks, making them slide in and out of his tight grip.  
The stimulation was already too much beforehand but now it is almost unbearable. Moans are steadily falling from their lips now, each one dirtier and more desperate than the previous one.  
“Y-yug...I...fuck...”  
Bambam’s brain is not capable of forming a coherent sentence anymore and his eyes roll back into his head when Yugyeom’s thumb is gliding over his slit, making him thrust his hips up desperately.  
“Mhh...”, he mewls, feeling the younger’s hand picking up the pace, and wraps his shaking arms around Yugyeom. The latter hisses when he feels sharp nails painfully digging into his back, at the same time finding it incredibly arousing.  
“Shit, I’m close Bam...”  
It’s like a thick fog is clouding Bambam‘s mind by now, not letting him think straight, so he just releases a drawn out moan, which should explain just about enough.

Yugyeom chuckles breathily and catches the other’s swollen lips in a kiss again – it’s messy and uncontrolled, a little bit of drool soon escaping Bambam’s mouth and running down his chin.  
But it’s perfect - a wonderful hot mess and when their thrusts become more erratic, they both know they are close.  
With a last few strokes of Yugyeom’s skilled hand, Bambam feels hot pleasure exploding in his lower half and he cums all over both their stomachs - harder than he ever has before and with his favorite name leaving his lips like a mantra. He feels weightless, like his body is not physically connected to earth anymore.  
Feeling the pulsing of Bambam’s member against his own makes Yugyeom also tip over the edge, burying his face into the other’s neck and biting into the skin to muffle his moans.  
It takes them a while to ride out their orgasms, both having a long way ahead to get down from their highs again.  
When their hips finally come to a hold, Yugyeom releases both of their members and lets himself fall to the side.  
There they lay now, panting and heads spinning, the dizzying scent of sex lingering in the air around them.  
After Bambam can move at least somehow again, not very coordinated though, he looks to the side. The sight almost makes him hard all over again.  
Yugyeom in all his naked glory, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat and his raven black hair tousled is a sight that will forever imprint itself into Bambam’s brain - if he wants it to or not.  
He nearly stops breathing when Yugyeom also turns his head to the side to look at him.  
The lazy grin spreading on the younger’s face looks so frustratingly stunning that Bambam is close to releasing a desperate groan.  
“That was...fucking amazing...”, Yugyeom says then, still a little out of breath.  
Bambam chuckles and looks up at the ceiling, which seems to be spinning a little.  
“Fucking amazing is a fucking understatement.”, he says and Yugyeom laughs.  
“You have a point there.”  
After a while of just laying there in weirdly comfortable silence Yugyeom heaves himself up and off the bed, walking over to the bathroom.  
Bambam is sitting up within seconds, suddenly able to move perfectly fine again. He won’t miss that wonderful sight.  
The dancer’s wide shoulders and toned back, his exposed tattoos, plump cheeks and illegally long legs make the elder drool for real and the groan he held back earlier just falls from his lips without his consent.  
Yugyeom stops walking and turns around grinning, of course knowing the cause of Bambam’s desperation.  
“Having problems over there?”  
He is gifted with a glare, but it is a very weak one.  
“Can you like...never wear clothes again?”, Bambam deadpans and Yugyeom laughs, sexily leaning against one side of the bathroom’s doorframe, obviously set on making Bambam tick even more.  
“If you can do me that favor too?”  
Bambam blushes and falls back onto the bed with a whine.  
“Come on drama queen, you can join me in the shower if you want.”  
Yugyeom laughs when he sees Bambam stand up and run towards the bathroom faster than ever before.

Yugyeom hugs the elder from behind and drags him inside the bathroom, before closing the door behind them. They are both giggling dumbly, completely lost in their own world and all worries temporarily forgotten, while they step into the shower.  
Soon hot water runs down their worn out bodies, washing away the sweat and other certain traces.  
Throughout it all, Bambam simply can’t take his eyes off Yugyeom, greedily taking in every inch of bare skin that he has been denied of for so, so long.  
When the younger washes the shampoo out of his hair, letting it trail down his long, toned form, Bambam is close to just getting his freaking camera.  
Suddenly Yugyeom grins, his eyes still closed though through the danger of soap getting into them.  
“I can basically feel your eyes on my skin.”  
Bambam gets bright red and aggressively starts to massage shampoo into his hair, ignoring the fact that he already washed it merely half an hour ago.  
Yugyeom just chuckles and steps to the side, letting the other rinse himself off.  
“You are allowed to stare you know?”  
The teasing undertone of his voice makes Bambam have a hard time swallowing and he huffs. “It’s not like I can help it anyway. I’m a lost case.”, he mumbles, and his favorite laugh reaches his ears.  
When Bambam is done with his routine he turns off the water and steps out of the shower where Yugyeom is already drying himself off with a fluffy towel. The younger is about to wrap it around his hips when he seems to remember something. Slowly he lets the piece of fabric fall to the floor and turns around to Bambam, who is barely surviving at this point.  
Yugyeom steps closer to him now and gently takes the towel from his hands, making it join the other one on the floor.  
Daring fingers are soon dancing up Bambam’s hips, slowly pulling him closer.  
“No clothes, we said.”  
The blonde can only gulp and look up to Yugyeom, who is already leaning down to catch his lips in a deep, slow kiss.  
Another type of kiss for Bambam to add to his list. The younger gently nibbles on his lower lip, while his hands are roaming down Bambam’s spine soothingly. Then they stop in the small of his back and pull the other flush against him. Bambam gasps startled and Yugyeom deepens their kiss, his tongue swirling and devouring the other’s mouth.  
The elder’s brain has stopped working long ago so he rather mindlessly wraps his arms around Yugyeom’s middle, groaning at the feeling of the smooth skin under his fingertips.  
He decides to be a little daring then, lowering his hands further and further, the destination soon known by both of them.  
Yugyeom grins into the kiss when Bambam reaches the plump cheeks he definitely hasn’t been giving enough attention to and roams his hands over them a little before getting a good grip.  
“Fuck...”, he whispers against Yugyeom’s lips and the other chuckles. “Satisfied?”  
Bambam gives his butt a squeeze and smiles lazily. “You have no idea.”  
With that they go back to kissing and simply exploring each other’s bodies for a while, before they decide it’s better to take this to the bedroom - quite literally.

They lay down onto the bed without letting go of each other for even one second and it makes them giggle, before they go back to kissing. Yugyeom is laying on top of Bambam again, but this time flush against him and caging the smaller’s body with his. How he manages not to crush his friend underneath him - Bambam doesn’t know. The dancer’s body never ceases to amaze him all over again, in every possible way.  
All he knows is that he never felt so safe and at peace before, Yugyeom surrounding him and becoming the center of his world once again.  
Bambam never wants to feel anything else than Yugyeom’s hot bare skin against his own ever again, being able to run his hands over toned back muscles up to still slightly damp ruffled hair and letting his fingers play with a few of its strands. Meanwhile their lips are performing a dance of its own kind, a play of perfect synch and harmony, seemingly never getting enough of each other. The sexual tension from before is still present but it is more laid back now, both rather focused on just enjoying the closeness and each other’s company.  
“How long are you planning on kissing me?”, Yugyeom whispers against Bambam’s lips and said man smiles at him with an obvious blush spreading on his cheeks. “Until you get tired of me?”  
Yugyeom smiles widely and laughs a little before he starts to leave playful kisses all over Bambam’s face, making his friend giggle in surprise. “Until forever then.”, he whispers and gifts Bambam with a gentle smile, unspoken yet obvious feelings shimmering in his eyes, mirroring the one’s of the flushed man beneath him.

They both know that they will have to talk about what happened this night. That reality and their busy life will probably crash down on them as soon as they wake up the next morning. The line of pure friendship has been crossed with wide steps that night and going back to how it was before seems pretty much impossible.  
But that moment is still far away in their minds- For now kissing each other is all they need to survive. The hot touches lingering on their skin, them relishing in the closeness telling way more than they could put into words right then and there. And somehow, they both are secretly sure that they are going to be just fine.

For the first time in years, that certain worry that has always been gnawing on Bambam, exhausting him and taking his energy, vanishes. It feels like finally coming home, after being on a seemingly endless vacation. Bambam smiles into the kiss and giggles, when he feels Yugyeom smiling too.  
He is happy.

And maybe, Bambam thinks, just maybe -  
it will finally stay that way.

With that, he pulls Yugyeom down into a deep kiss again, his thoughts going blank.

 

Long after they finally managed to separate their lips from each other, Bambam deep down in dream land and cuddled up against Yugyeom, the younger finds himself smiling lovingly, while looking down at his best friend who is slightly snoring against his chest. His best friend who has been so much more than that to him for so long already, making his actions of the night go far beyond those of a drunken adventure.  
Yugyeom lets his fingers carefully run through thick strands of blonde hair, admiring Bambam’s soft features and plush parted lips. 

‘If you only knew Bam...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this! I hope you liked it <3 If you did, I would be so happy if you leave me kudos and a little feedback <33  
> That said, I'll for sure be back soon with more Yugbam content, since I have a bunch of ideas flying around in my head! ;D


End file.
